Truth Or Dare
by Gwendolyn C
Summary: The Team around Teresa Lisbon has to spend the night at CBI HQ. To dawdle away, Jane decides to Play 'Truth Or Dare'. What happens? Read and see. A little jisbon oneshot.
"Oh damn it!"

Lisbon turned around wondering to Rigsby, who was kicking his vehicle effing and blinding. Her dark hair was confused by vehement wind, so she wasn't really able to see something because of the wisps that had been blown into her face.

"What happened?" she yelled onto him over the lonely parking lot.

He shrugged his shoulders and gave the black Chevrolet the evil eye.

"It isn't working!"

Lisbon moaned and walked up to her colleague.

"Isn't there somebody to take you along? Cho?"

Rigsby shook his head furiously. "I took Cho along his morning, because his vehicle is in the garage."

"What about Grace?"

" She takes the bus."

Lisbon smiled at him in a cheering way.

"Well, at least you're not the only one who's stuck here."

There had been a severe weather warning for the entire state California. Last public means of transport had been put out of operation hours ago, the wind became stronger by every minute and it seemed like there wasn't much time left until the storm would get into its strides.

Rigsby said something, but despite standing right across from him Lisbon wasn't able to understand a word. The rushing of the now extreme wind was the only thing to reach her ears. She turned around unceremoniously and faced the CBI building. By moving her hand and giving an inviting look she signified Rigsby to do the same.

 ** _Shortly afterwards in open-plane Office_**

Grace moaned.

Cho rustled while turning the pages of his book.

Grace moaned.

Rigsby yawned.

From the old leather couch you could hear Jane regularly breathing.

Grace moaned.

Lisbon shifted the last gulp of her coffee. It had been the fifth cup this evening.

Some security guard in the hallway jingled his key ring.

Light flickered.

Cho turned the next page.

Grace moaned.

Lisbon moaned.

Rigsby squeaked his office chair.

Jane began humming a soft melody.

Cho irritated plunked his book on the desk.

Rigsby, Grace and Lisbon looked at him moderately amazed.

Jane muttered something.

"I'll be pushed over the edge in here!" Cho complained.

"I'm hungry" Rigsby grumbled.

"I'm bored" said Jane from the corner.

Grace moaned.

"Shut up!" Lisbon nagged bad-tempered. "Especially you, Jane!" she added.

"We could play a game", Grace suggested shy.

Jane sat up interested. "Truth or Dare!"

And because the rest of the team was too lazy to say something against this idea, they sat down in a circle at the floor a few seconds later, an empty bottle in the centre.

Jane decided it was Grace's turn to begin, because she had brought the idea up to his mind.

The bottle pointed at Cho.

"Truth or Dare?" Grace asked with a chuckle.

"Truth" Cho muttered with a stoned face.

"Coward" said Jane.

"You're always so cold showing feelings?"

"Yes."

Cho grabbed at the bottle, twisted it and finally looked at Rigsby.

"Truth" he shouted out before Cho had asked.

"You've ever did a number on me with money?"

Rigsby looked abashed down the ground. "Well …"

"I knew it!"

Cold as ever Cho had a look at Rigsby, whose guilty conscience you could see with only one look.

Grace telling him "It's your turn, Wayne!" saved him.

It went on like that for a while, and Lisbon who had never been next almost fell asleep. Then it happened.

"Boss!" Grace grinned at her.

"Truth" Lisbon murmured morosely.

"Do you like Jane?"

She shook her shoulders. "Yeah … he's okay."

"I meant … in a romantic way."

Suddenly she was wide awake.

"No!" she shouted at the carroty-haired. That's all she needs!

"Hey! I feel personally insulted, Lisbon!"

She ignored her blonde consultant and ended this awkward situation abruptly by twisting the bottle as fast as she could.

Lots of embarrassing question regarding Van Pelt and Rigsby and many cups of coffee later, the bottle pointed at Jane yet again.

"Dare" he decided with a determined grin.

"Brave" whispered Rigsby.

Cho looked at the blonde with his usually facial expression.

"Kiss Lisbon."

"Wait, what?!" The boss forced herself not to splutter the gulp of coffee she had just taken. She was trapped between Jane and Grace. No way to escape. Jane faced her with an unsure look.

"On her mouth." Cho added now.

Jane continued to be unsure.

"Use your tongue." Cho took the biscuit.

With her mouth open Lisbon stared at her colleague.

Grace grinned amused.

Rigsby just couldn't believe Cho had really done this.

One further unsure look, then she felt Patrick Jane's lips on her own. An unwanted tingle showed up inside her stomach. He put his right hand on her arm. She noticed that cold ring on his finger. This was so damn wrong!

He began to move his lips reluctantly. And by and by she found herself doing the same. He shyly opened his lips. His tongue knocked against her lips. She had to. One part of her wanted it, but mostly her mind struggled against.

She just mustn't like it to kiss him! That wasn't possible!

But for better or for worse, she had to.

However when she sensed his tongue inside her mouth, it was all over for her. Resistance deserted her and she didn't want anything else than kissing Jane, touching him and feeling his closeness.

When she kissed him back with an unexpected passion, there also happened something to him.

His left hand put herself at her cheek; his thumb caressed her skin gently. The right one still leaned on her arm.

Teresa had to touch his locks, she couldn't help it.

Both had already forgotten where they were and why they were doing this. And the rest of the team watched the events with a satisfied chuckle.

Only when Jane's hands began to wander down Lisbon's body and arrived below her blouse, Rigsby distinct cleared his throat. Only unwillingly they moved apart. Obviously Jane as well as Lisbon hadn't come back to reality yet, they only had departed her faces a few millimeters and now looked in each other's eyes breathing heavily.

There was a dead silence in the office. Jane and Lisbon still sat on the ground without making a move and did nothing else than looking in each other's eyes. Their hands leaned intertwined on Lisbon's leg, and it could be seen from afar that both had been immersed into another world, in which only the both of them existed. They didn't even notice Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt who sat side by side and eyed up their boss and her consultant.

After a few minutes had passed without any impulse, Grace stood up as quite as possible and left the office. Cho followed her immediately and gave Rigsby a sign to do alike. In the kitchen Grace made coffee and turned towards her two colleagues smiling.

"Jane and Lisbon are soooooooo cute together!" The redhead squeaked with pleasure.

"Mhm" Cho murmured – and grinned. As a matter of fact, there was a grin to find in Kimball Cho's face!

Rigsby declared, he wouldn't really understand this whole thing and initially opened the fridge to get a sandwich.

Grace heard a noise from the office. Promptly the young woman rushed out of the room to have a good view into the office, where she saw Jane and Lisbon lying on the ground. While changing their position, they had stubbed Rigsby's office chair against the desk, which had caused the noise.

Jane laid on Lisbon with the half of his body. Apparently they had kept the action going at the point Rigsby had interrupted them before. His hands were located somewhere beneath her blouse, hers buried deeply in his blonde locks.

Grace had a last look on Lisbon and Jane that were lost in a passionate kiss then she went back to the kitchen smiling.


End file.
